metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleshwrought
Fleshwrought (formerly known as Fleshrot) is a experimental / death metal side project band formed by Navene Koperweis of Animal as Leaders. The band is recently signed with Metal Blade Records Biography Fleshwrought was formed in 2003 when deathgrind drummer Navene Kopperweis, who is best known for playing in the now defunct San Francisco Bay area grind band Animosity and experimental prog-metal band Animals as Leaders, paired up with Nic Gauthier and made a demo at their friend’s house. A live lineup formed shortly after the demo was recorded and consisted of Nic, Navene and fellow Animosity band mate Chase Fraser. Fleshwrought played a few local shows in Santa Cruz, California (where the band called home), one of which was a New Year’s house party with Decrepit Birth. As time went on, the guys jammed less and less due to Animosity's high frequency tour schedule and Navene moving an hour and a half away to San Francisco. However, Navene’s writing for FleshWrought never slowed down and in fact his productivity was increasing exponentially as Navene had acquired amazing musical tools such as 7-string guitars, computers, and recording software; all components necessary to make his own album. While Animosity was on the "Steers and Beers" tour supporting the band’s Blackmarket Activities debut Empires, the band played a show in Phoenix AZ with a local band called Job for a Cowboy. During JFAC’s set Navene thought to himself "dang! That singer is brutal!" All of the guys became great friends and even went on to tour the United States and Europe together. “I knew Jonny Davy was the only guy for my CD,” comments Navene. So at this point, Navene and Jonny decided to join forces began working hard to perfect the band’s debut full-length album titled Dementia/Dyslexia. Initial tracking for Dementia/Dyslexia began in November 2008. Due to Navene living in San Francisco, Jonny living in Phoenix, and both musicians having very busy schedules, Fleshwrought did not take the typical approach to writing their debut full-length album. "I would send Jonny songs when they were complete on my end. Jonny only sent me back one song with vocals before coming to track the vocals for the entire CD at my studio. I was blown away!" divulges Navene. In terms of the lyrical content on Dementia/Dyslexia there is a very direct theme throughout the entire album. Vocalist Jonny Davy comments: "Before even thinking about writing anything in particular when it comes to the lyrical content of Dementia/Dyslexia I sat and impatiently waited for every song to be entirely complete. Once done I literally sat and analyzed every note, every beat and every nanosecond of the album until it drove me to the brink of insanity. Personally, I've gone through a bizarre year and the album triggered a lot of inner anxiety. At first concentrative listen to the record you realize that it is strenuous to decode and comprehend. The record illustrates every human emotion and buildup response to the starting point of dementia, becoming utterly crazed and just all around unbalanced: Wallowing in depression, alcoholism, anger, frustration, to even self-destruction." Influences for Fleshwrought span from the obvious like death metal to the not so easily assumed influences like electronic, progressive, and experimental styles of music, including bands. Some of these influences include bands like Necrophagist, Decrepit Birth, Origin, Mats/Morgan Band, Special Defects, Frank Zappa, Squarepusher, Corneilius, and Siriusmo. Definitely all over the musical spectrum. Navene comments: "I'm not that 17 year old kid who exclusively listens to death metal anymore. I'm 25 years old and have gone through many phases throughout my musical quest. In turn, my influences always seem to shine through and manifest in my music because the one rule I have followed would be that there are no rules. In conclusion I'm as honored and proud as a parent to an honor roll student to present Fleshwrought's Dementia/Dyslexia to the world. Jonny and I hope you enjoy." - Navene Kopperweis Dementia/Dyslexia was finished by June 2009 and was recorded at Navene’s studio, Death Midi Soundlab, in San Francisco. Navene played all of the instruments, did all the tracking, mixing, and editing, with mastering handled by Dustin Miller at Audio Aggregate Recordings in Des Moines Iowa. In terms of what Fleshwrought hopes people will take away from listening to Dementia/Dyslexia, Navene personally hopes it is inspiration and a connection with the music, much in the way he has felt about those who have inspired him through his journey as a musician and lover of music. Members ;Current members * Jonny Davy - vocals (Job for a Cowboy) * Navene Koperweis - guitar, bass, drums (ex-Animosity, ex-The Faceless, Animals as Leaders) ;Touring members * Alex Rudinger - drums ( The Faceless, HAARP machine, Ordinance, Threat Signal, ex-Burning Shadows) Discography * Dementia/Dyslexia (2010) External links * Fleshwrought on MySpace Category:American bands Category:Technical death metal bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Bands